Hotbox (character)
Hotbox, aka, Inveigle, a dark jedi knight of the Sith, former guildmaster of the Clan of the BLack Lotus and last known in the employ of Mecrosa Order- Elite on the Bria server, perhaps rebuilding BLC. Current whereabouts unknown. Early History Not much is known of Hotbox before August of 03, when she first appeared as an apprentice to then master of the Empire's Hope guild, Talan Grimm. Talan found the apprentice difficult to control and gave the young jedi novice the title 'Little assassin' often ordering Hotbox into difficult situations and on personal assignments for the EH guild. Eventually, Hotbox achieved the rank of Lieutenant, and was promoted to Special Ops position of EH. In that position, Hotbox continued her extensive research into skills and trained other members of the guild on special combat techniques. By October of 03, with Hotbox's influence and likability growing within the guild, and the constant pressure of being put on more and more difficult assignments, Hotbox, now Major, left Talan and the EH guild to form the Clan of the Black Lotus (BLC) and relocated the guild to Dantooine, and founded the city of Lotus. COMM CHANNEL EDIT::: SRC: UNKNOWN LOST:::: ALERT AUTH 4568897996999694949 Clan of the Black Lotus- Pre-CU Building a guild of essentially nothing but jedi proved to be a difficult task for the young Hotbox but she learned quickly. Hotbox had decided early that in order to complete such a difficult task, that secrecy and careful recruiting would be essential to long term growth. As a result, admission to the Clan was a difficult and arduous process and many washed out. The grinding of multiple professions was an expensive process and the Clan built several crafting businesses to support their grind. Hotbox's key aides, Kinpin and Sword, travelled daily outside the city to farm areas repeatedly for exotic loot, while the bulk of the guild contributed to the building of the "Clan". On December 17, 2003, Hotbox 'unlocked' the secrets of the Jedi code but kept that fact from her own guild. Had such knowledge beomce public, most cetainly enemies would arrive daily in the city and it would prove difficult to complete her goal of an all jedi guild. As such, this fact was kept secret until shortly before the combat-update, when jedi were no longer perma-killed. Although there were several jedi in the Clan pre-cu, the Clan did not reach the peak of its power until the CU years. Difficulties with the Empire During the grinding years, Hotbox kept the Clan distanced from the bulk of the Imperial guilds thorugh a combination of psy-ops and other activities. The jedi felt that this was important to keep the Clan autonomous from the rest of the Empire (col. ID) and thereby focused on the jedi grind. Primary of these difficulties began in December of 04 when the Clan, testing its new found growth, dropped a small forward outpost just outside the city limits of Lotus. The powerful Imperial collective of guilds known as the ID, refused to help defend the bases since they did not give their 'authorization' for their placement. Outraged at the perceived insult to the Clan, Hotbox turned over sensitive information to the Rebellion, allowing them to exploit a loophole in Imperial defenses at Bastion and resulting in a destruction of a detachment base. Unfortunately for Hotbox, a member of the Rebellion's leadership council was actually a double agent for the Empire and turned over screenshots of Hotbox divulging information to Tenshi Moya of the Rebellion. From that point on, tensions between the ID and the Clan continued to escalate and never solidified, even after most of the Clan had finished grinding to jedi status. Over the years Hotbox slowly became more and more estranged from the general Imperial leadership due to their wish to remain independent from its authority. This separation allowed the BLC to operate freely, but it limited them to fringe PVP activities, rather than a more direct involvement in the GCW (Galactic Civil War) Post-CU The evolving combat system known as the Combat upgrade allowed new opportunities for Hotbox to explore the limits of her growing power on Bria. Having the only guild on the server with a substantial jedi population (over 22 at one point) allowed her guild to run rampant in most PVP circles. Since most of the Clan, as well Hotbox's own template, were 'powers' jedi, it allowed them to attack from a cloaked position. Hotbox began to be known as a 'cloak-ganker' developing powers that would allow a one hit kill from a cloaked position. This created even further enmity between her and the rest of the server. It was at this time that a petition to the developers about Hotbox's named garnered attention, forcing SOE to change the toon's name from Hotbox, to 'Inveigle'. Outraged at the insult, and believing the complaints to come mostly from imperial players, Inveigle allowed Clan members to run rampant on the server and isolate Lotus from the remaining population. Inveigle developed a technique to block a shuttleport with large player bases, so that essentially any hostile player would be killed if they landing at the shuttleport. Also, any player not coded as Imperial was immediately citybanned from Lotus. This caused a great deal of uproar, since Lotus had the only avaialble shuttle in the immediate area of a waypoint known as the "Warren". Although complaints were numerous, the shuttle and the city remained closed to open traffic for the remaining days of its existence. NGE years The NGE began as a dark period for Inveigle as most of the Clan's player base left SWG for more fertile ground in other games. Feeling the pressure from the guild, Inveigle shut down Clan operations in November of 05 and destroyed Lotus to prevent it from falling into enemy hands. Fortunately, Inveigle moved most of the goods and supplies from the city to remote location on Lok and put herself in deep hibernation, hoping for a return one day. That day was not long in coming. By June of 06, Inveigle returned to SWG and reestablishing the BLC. Although the bulk of its jedi base were elsewhere, Inveigle found remnants of the old HAUNT/BLC alliance still working on Bria and gathered them together to rebuild the Clan. Although a city hall was constructed in the old Lotus location, the true home of BLC was relocated to Lok in secret, to prevent griefing during the rebuilding phase. POST-NGE to today The rebuilding of the Clan was not as successful as Inveigle had hoped and despite drumming up players who wished to remain Imperial but hostile to the ID, the second incarnation of the BLC was a shadow of its former glory. The expertise system has all but decimated the jedi class, and the remaining players loyal to Inveigle were moving toward other games now as well. By September of 06, Inveigle shut down BLC operations again. May of 06 brought new changes to the game and Inveigle returned again to Bria. Unfortunately, the Clan was now merely composed of remnant players and there was some question as to the loyalty and ability of those left. Not wishing to disband the few left, Inveigle turned over guild leadership to Torxan (a former BLC council member) and developed her powers in the remote regions of Lok, where Inveigle had still retained a solid base of operations. Seeking new challenges, Inveigle sought a new home and Mecrose Order Elite offered Inveigle a position in their guild, as a former House of Mecetti jedi. Inveigle was a jedi warrior in that guild for a substantial amount of time before leaving in July 2008 for reasons unknown, although there was no animosity against MCO-E during this period Current Wherabouts Although Inveigle now is known to run a large city on Lok, rumor has it that the old jedi put down her lightsaber and is rebuilding a new version of the Clan as of Spring of 2010. Although the official BLC (Black Lotus Clan) is still run by Torxan, Inveigle has been seen rebuilding various imperial connections with a rumored new Clan. Various rumors continue to run throughout the cantinas of a city rising near the Kamurra Research Facility on Talus, and strange new beasts in the surrounding countryside. In fact, the legends of her two bodyguards, Sword and Kinpin still swirl about the major cities, the latest being the pair spotted in Bestine defending against a large rebel attack, beside Inviegle wielding a strange golden lightsaber. It is unknown if this marks another return. Alliance intelligence believes Inviegle has left the current time continuum as have the BLC. Rebel operatives discovered a time continuum portal in the basement of a destroyed library in Restuss. The last setting was a period of time shortly before the fall of the Old Republic to the Sith, and DNA traces of numerous Clan members were found at the library site. Category:Player characters